


Love doesnt ask why  it speaks from the heart...

by Shoantell



Series: Love is all they need [1]
Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth Rollins notices finn 's smile from the ice scream stand while arguing with his best friend dean, about what flavor to buy.





	Love doesnt ask why  it speaks from the heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage proposal and surprise pregnancy news..

Roman rollins reigns of reigns empire is an older brother to a spoiled brat seth Rollins reigns. They using both their parent's last names.   
Their father is a well known Mr Joe Reigns of Reigns empire.  
He was in his office on a Thursday afternoon on a phone call with his husband Justin Gabriel deciding on where they where gonna go for their 18 years anniversary celebration and also discuss what present to get for their son Connor's 16'birthday, Connor wanted a Ferrari but his dads just laughs at him. And his spoiled brat of a baby brother walked in without even knocking you Roman had to cut of his phone call with him husband to attend his baby brother who would not stop playing with a photo frame on the desk. He hung up and looked to his brother.  
What is it this time?  
Seth answers why would there be something can't I just visit my big brother and take him out to lunch on his pre- anniversary ?   
No! Roman answers with a light smile.  
Cum' on bro! I really am hungry.  
No! Roman attend to his work.  
Go bother someone else will ya!  
Seth looks to him and ask .  
How's Connor? Haven't seen him in a while, his at summer camp.  
Seth rolls his eyes whatever man! Give my love to Justin and he stood up to leave as he opened the door Roman spoke are you ever going to grow up? He turned and gave him a frown face, like what you mean? Seth asked as he stood by treings.r. I mean you don't work , you just party and party all the time. Do you even know much money you spending with your friend that lunatic fringe Dean? Roman says with a loud voice even had his secretary to come to the office.  
Is everything oright Mr Reigns?  
Yes KIM everything's fine my brother was just leaving.

It was night time at the reigns Gabriel household, Justin sit opposite his husband as they eat dinner and with tension in the room. He knew to never get in better siblings rivalry even when him and Roman where still dating, but he had to ask what was bothering his husband and it had to be before they went to bed and he put the fork down and spoke anyway.  
Roman are you OK?  
Roman raised his head and then drank his beer.  
Yes! No! Its just my brother doesn't want to grow up babe his just a big baby damn! I don't know what to do or say anymore.  
His a medical school drop out. He is a law school drop out he has a business thank God for that.  
Justin looks at his husband he knows he shouldn't but his going to.  
At least he got a business degree..  
Roman answers with a disappointed look. PST! What does he do with it? Tell me haa! Nothing! Babe! Nothing!  
Ohk! I think he needs someone to love like a boyfriend you know. They both laugh..  
Let's eat babe..

Min while at Dean's apartment Seth lies on the couch. I want ice cream!  
Dean asks before dinner??  
I had dinner Seth answers.. Fine let's get ice cream golden boy.  
They got in to deans car seth goes through music on his phone trying to connect with the Car Bluetooth finally he finds a metal song they both like.. And they sing along with deans eyes on the road.  
They arrived at the ice cream at and it was 09:30 pm and they stood at the ice cream stand arguing about which flavor to buy.  
Dean wants vanilla and Seth wants strawberry shortcake and Seth says with an annoying laugh remember who's paying for the ice cream. Fine sir! I will have what you having. He WS babbling about the flavors and how his being bullied in this friendship and how he wants out, not noticing that Seth was not listening to him.   
He called out Seth! And he snapped what, bro! You need to pay. Fine! Seth said. What you looking at anyway Dean asked with a frowny face.  
Him, smile, beautiful Seth said.  
What! Dean asked. The cute guy over there smiling with those girls. Dean turned around only to answer with I guess!  
Seth said man I know you in to girls but look at that smile , his like a hevean sent and smile lights up the universe.  
Damn! Dean said look at the girl man the one with purple hair, cute I guess Seth said.  
Funny real funny Mr Rollins reings.  
Dean walked over to the three with Seth calling not to , With a whisper Dean no! Dean just went anyway and introduced himself hello! There I'm dean and that over there is Seth! Hi An they waved over to Seth an he waved back with shyness and dean asked him to come over, hei! Seth! Get over here, he smiled and came to them. Hi! I'm Seth he extended his hand to them , hi I'm Sasha, this is Becky and Finn hi! They created back with Finn smiling at Seth. Dean poked him without anyone noticing.  
Becky spoke first you look like someone else .  
Seth asked with a surprise look .  
Whst ? Like you have a resembles of someone , long brown hair, and Dean spoke you mean his bother roman Rollins reigns . and Becky says yeah! That guy so you his brother wow! Yeah! Seth answers with a smile.  
Finn was just smiling I loved what he was looking at Seth was amazingly beautiful perfect body and he smelled great too. Sasha spoke we should get drinks and get to know one another , they all agreed with dean already in his car.

At the club the seat in a VIP area, since Seth knows the guy, so Finn Seth spoke. Yeah!! Finn smiled and answered. Originaly you from Ireland ? Yeah he answered my grand mother raised my sister and I , you have a sister Seth asked? Yes! Becky ohh! The one who went to the bathroom? Yes! Ohk! Thats great.  
So in Maimi are you working?  
Yes! I am an event planner for Chris and Lou's planners ohh! They big they planned my brothers wedding 4 years ago. Ohh! Finn said, yeah! My brother has been with his partner for 18 years and married for 4 actually its their anniversary in 3 days.  
Woow! Finn said! Yeah! Seth answered as their drinks arrived. Ohh! Martin Sasha screamed and Dean an Becky laughed.  
The night went on and Seth could not stop flirting with Finn an all Finn did was smile.  
They exchanged digits and went their separate ways. Dean dropped Seth off at his penthouse Seth got inside and it was already 1 am an he texted Finn..

SETH: HI. :)  
FINN: STILL UP?  
SETH.. YEAH! CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU.  
FINN: really? I thought u liked the bartender more.  
Seth: what! No! His just a friend.   
Finn: really?  
SETH: yeah! Would like to go out with me ? I know its too soon but I like you and I would like to get to know you better.. So you game?  
FINN: I guess I'm free tomorrow night .  
SETH: I know this great place.   
FINN! goodnyt Seth.. :) :)

It was morning as Seth's alarm rang and he opened his eyes and he was just smiling at last night's text messages.  
He got up and went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and got dressed up and went to the kitchen got breakfast went back took a shower and while at Valor household Finn woke up and got ready for work he was still staying with his parents until he got a place of his own. He had breakfast and went to work. 

6:30 pm Finn stared at his phone. Waiting for text message from Seth while he was going through his closet. He wore a black shirt with khaki pants and pair of black vans .  
His phone rang. With a text he rushed to it tripped over the bed.   
Seth: I'm outside.  
Finn: ohk! I will be right there.  
The date went well with Seth gazing at Finn with a smile on his face.  
What! Finn asked.  
Nothing Seth said. Its just you have a very beautiful smile.  
Thank you Finn said. As they walked out the restaurant to Seth's car, they drove home and Seth droped him off.

3 moths of texting and Calling and dates seth cooked dinner at his place , lamp stew and potatoe salads and wine red Fin's favourite.  
He heard a knock at the door and a smile grew on his face as he rushed over opened and he stood there Finn with a smile on his face still beautiful as the first day Seth saw him. Hi! Seth said come on in.  
I hope you hungry I made lamp stew with potato salad.   
Wow! I like already! Finn said  
They sat on the table and Seth dished up. They eat and put the dishes on the dishwasher and Seth hugged him from behind Finn turned around to look at his boyfriend Seth asked to be his boyfriend 3 months ago.  
Seth kissed him pinned Finn to the wall and kissed him hard and his hand went down Finn's pants and he asked upstairs Finn nodded yeah!  
Seth picked him up bridal style. Finn hang on to Seth's neck and smiled and Seth placed him on his bed kissed him took finn 's shirt off and kissed him way down and he heard a moan from Finn, Seth undressed him and got undressed too and they kissed passionately and Finn whispered to Seth ,Condom Seth said I'll pull out I promise Finn nodded ohk! Seth opened his drawer and found a bottle of lube and put some on Hus cock and put two fingers inside fin's ass and 3 Finn moaned loud, and he pulled out and placed the tip of his cock on fins ass and he was created with a kiss from the older man. And he went until he was fullly in and finned let out a moan and Seth went on with a thrust and again and again Finn moaned and screamed loud thank God they had no neighbors and Seth pulled up put Finn's cock in his mouth and he just came just like that. And they cuddled and went to sleep happy. 

Morning came. 08: 30 in the morning Sunday Seth had breakfast with his family and he brought Finn his mom smiled as she saw him and Justin pulled Finn to the kitchen and introduced him to Connor who on his phone gaming.  
Hi! The Boy said.  
Connor don't be rude his dad said.  
As they walked out in the pool area where Roman was with with his dad discussing business and He walked over and smiled sorry to interrupt This is Finn .  
They looked surprised ohk!   
Babe! Justin said. Finn is Seth's Boyfriend.  
Ohh!! Hi!   
Justin Mrs Rollins Reigns called out,!  
Out here! Ohh! Hei! Dinner is ready..  
Seth stood in his room in front of the mirror, you can do this as he spoke to himself.. Searched his pocket and found a small black box.   
And smiled and went down stirs.  
Found everybody seated at the table.  
They eat and talked after dinner and Seth went to the kitchen and put the ring inside the cupcake and took the tray to the lounge and gave everyone and they started to eat and he was paying no mind to Finn who chewed hard and stopped as quickly as he chewed on something metal.   
Aww! He shouted , and everyone looked and Justin asked are you ohk? He spike yeah! Its just a ring? Not just any ring Mrs Reings said its an engagement ring. They all looked to Seth who kneeled down in from if Finn, and he spoke, Finn Valor before I meet you I was just Seth the annoying spoiled brat, the party animal Roman added and everyone laughed.  
Yeah! And that, but you taught me to stay in doors on a weekend you changed my life will you do me the honor of being my husband??  
Yes! Yes! Yes!! A thousand times yes! I will marry you..  
And they kissed and everyone applued and they took him to to see the ring and congratulated them with a hug.  
As they walked out and went back to his penthouse Finn was just smiling and he took a selfie with his ring on his face and to his sister who called him and screamed. And she was so excited asked to plan the wedding. Finn said no! Love you sis buy.  
They got home and went bed they where tired to even celebrate.

6 weeks later   
Finn was at work he WS not feeling well he has been vomiting for a while now he WS then released to go home and he got home and he went to see the docter because he needed to know what wrong.  
Your pregnant the docter said.  
Finn just looked at her.  
How? You had sex and got pregnant.  
I know but, but I'm a guy.  
Yeah! Your a carrier .  
Seth! He rushed out of the doctors office and rushed home and he laid in his room and decided to text Seth before he could his phone rang with a text.

Seth: Hei!  
Finn: love.  
Seth: how's work?  
Finn: got sick was sent home.  
Seth: what you ohk?  
Finn: yes. We need to talk.  
Seth: ohk! Pick u up in 10.  
Finn: ohk!  
While waiting for Seth he wondered how.  
10 minutes later  
Seth walked in to his house hugged Mr an Mrs Balor and Finn came down. Hei! Love Finn said. With his overnight bag . ready to go.

While at Seth's place Finn spoke 6 weeks ago when we had sex without a condom did u pull out?,  
What! Seth asked .  
Yeah! I can't remember why?  
Because I got released from work today because I was sick and went to see the doctor and guess what?  
What? I'm pregnant thanks a lot for not pulling out like you promised.  
But babe! Seth said shocked your a guy ?  
Yeah: thats wat I said and the docter said its possible because I'm a carrier . woow! This is great news shocked but great news..  
Woow!! I'm gonna be a Dad.if its a boy we gonna play foot ball if its a girl let's hope its a boy..  
Babe! Calm down. Its still the size of a peanut.  
I don't care.  
I don't care damn!! Babe why you look worried.Seth asked.  
What if I'm a terrible dad?  
No! Seth said.  
Come here he took Finn's hand and they sat on the couch and Seth pulled him closer an Finn put his heard on Seth chest . baby! Seth said, I LOVE YOU THATS ALL THAT MATTERS AND WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER. Finn looked at him.  
I LOVE YOU TOO. And they kissed.

 

Love was all Seth needed to grow up.  
An Finn really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is all they need.


End file.
